Datei:Let's Have a Kiki Turkey Lurkey Time - Glee Cast Version (with Lyrics)
Beschreibung Glee Season 4, Episode 8 "Thanksgiving" Lyrics Isabelle: Hey, I'm calling you back. Ooh, she's been a bitch tonight! And by bitch I mean this rain No cabs, nowhere. So I had to put on the wig, and the heels, And the lashes and the eairh And take the train to the club And you know the MTA should stand for Mutha touchin' my Ass So then I get to the club lookin' like a drowned harassed rat And am greeted not by Miss Rose at the door, But our friend, Johnny 5-0. Yes honey, the NYPD shut down the party! So no fee for me! I don't even know what's the Tea! So I hope you're up, girl, 'Cause we are all coming over Lock the doors, lower the blinds Fire up the smoke machine and put on your heels 'Cause I know exactly what we need! Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors, (Rachel: Tight!) Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let's have a kiki, (Kurt: mother) Isabelle: I'm gonna let you have it Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have kiki, (Kurt: dive) (Rachel: turn) Work Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We're gonna serve, Kurt: and work Rachel: and turn, Isabelle: and hon-hon-honey. Kurt: A kiki is a party for calming all your nerves, We're spilling tea and dishing just deserts one may deserve. Isabelle: And though the sun is rising, few may choose to leave, So shade that lid and we'll all bid adieu to your ennui. Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors, (Rachel: Tight!) Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let's have a kiki, (Kurt: mother) Isabelle: I'm gonna let you have it Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have kiki, (Kurt: dive) (Rachel: turn) Work Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We're gonna serve, Kurt: and work Rachel: and turn, Isabelle: and hon-hon-honey. Rachel: It's turkey lurkey time Tom turkey ran away but he just came home It's turkey lurkey time He's really home to stay, never one to roam Let us make a wish And may all our wishes come true Rachel with Kurt and Isabelle: Turkey lurkey, loosey goosey (Kurt: Oooo) Some for uncle Joe, some for cousin Lucy Everybody gather 'round the table Dig in, dinner's being served Eat all the turkey you are able Can't you see a partridge in a pear tree? Climb up and bring it down for me That's something I would like to see Isabelle: This kiki is marvelous! Rachel and Kurt: Kiki, soso oui, oui, non non! Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! (Kurt: non non!) Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors, (Rachel: Tight!) Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let's have a kiki, (Kurt: mother) Isabelle: I'm gonna let you have it Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki, (Kurt: dive) (Rachel: turn) Work Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We're gonna serve, Kurt: and work Rachel: and turn, Isabelle: and hon-hon-honey. Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors (Rachel: tight!) Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let's have a kiki, (Rachel: hunty) (Kurt: dropper) Isabelle: I'm gonna let you have it Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let's have a kiki I wanna have a kiki, boots, ten, queen Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We're gonna serve, Kurt: and work Rachel: and turn, Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Lets have a kiki! Kategorie:Videos